The Avatar and the Fire Prince
by astroanna
Summary: Major spoilers in this one, so be warned... :  This takes place after the twopart episode The Day of Black Sun


"I know where we can go where we can be safe for a while...the Western Air Temple".

Aang said the words, but heard them only dimly, through a kind of ringing in his ears. He didn't know how he could make things right, but he knew he had to try. He had to do it for all his friends who had stayed behind and become prisoners of war. Much as he tried to deny it, he knew that they had done it for only one reason: they had hope. Hope that he could somehow turn this disastrous day into victory. The thought was overwhelming; it was terrifying.

Without even realizing it was happening, Aang's head fell into his knees and he was sobbing. It was a quiet grief, however; so quiet in fact that it was several minutes before Katara looked over at Aang and realized that his small frame was shaking. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she silently held him for what seemed a long time. The serenity was short lived, however.

"I can't believe it", came Sokka's voice tightly, "they're following us."

"What?" Aang said, jumping to his feet on Appa's saddle. A single, very familiar, red war balloon was silently floating through the air behind them. Aang took a defensive stance as he watched, but as the seconds passed, he realized that nothing was happening.

"It's not attacking," he said quietly.

"That doesn't mean it won't," Sokka said, his voice hard.

Aang looked over at his friend. There was a coldness in his eyes Aang hadn't seen there before. Sokka had been changed by the battle, and by leaving his father behind, Aang could see it. This was no time for them to go on the offensive, though, and Aang knew that, too.

"Look, let's just wait and let them make the first move. We've been through enough today, I don't want us to get into another battle if we don't have to."

The war balloon drifted closer to Appa and as it did Aang, Katara, and Sokka all recognized it's only occupant.

"Zuko?" Katara said softly, hardly believing her eyes.

"Zuko's the one following us?" Toph said, her voice holding anger and resolution. It was clear that if there was going to be a battle, Toph would fight it.

"What is he doing here?" Sokka wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Aang said, "but let's just take it easy until we find out, OK?" Aang locked gazes with both Sokka and Katara, and both gave him nods of reassurance.

"I'm with you, twinkle toes...I just hope you know what you're doing," Toph said.

It was not long before Zuko's war balloon was close enough to be able to speak to Aang and his friends.

"Why are you following us?" Sokka began angrily, unsheathing his sword. Clearly he could not help himelf.

"Sokka," Aang said quietly, placing a hand over Sokka's wrist.

Sokka looked at Aang, his blue eyes blazing. Slowly, however, he lowered the sword.

"I don't blame you for hating me," Zuko said, his voice surprisingly quiet, "but all I want is to talk".

Aang looked at Zuko, and he was shocked at what he saw. There was none of the brazen arrogance, none of the anger, none of the fiery hatred. There was only a calm serenity and, surprisingly, a genuine humility in the golden eyes.

"Keep following us," Aang said to Zuko, "we'll be at the Western Air Temple in just a few more minutes."

"Aang what are you doing?" Sokka said through clenched teeth, "why did you tell him where we're going?"

"If he wanted to attack us he would have done it by now," Aang said. "Besides, if there's even a chance of having him as an ally, we have to try."

Sokka was clearly not convinced, but did not say anything more. Before long the red war balloon touched down alongside Appa's massive frame.

Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph jumped down from Appa's saddle and Zuko was standing in front of them. Surrounding them all were the graceful spires of the Western Air Temple. It was an image that would ordinarily have filled Aang with awe and wonder; now he barely took in what was around him. Everything that had happened was still too fresh in his mind to appreciate the gentle beauty of his people.

Zuko took a step toward Aang and the two locked gazes for several long moments. Then, to the shock of everyone there, Zuko fell to his knees and bowed his head toward the ground. It was a gesture of total submission, completely unlike any they had ever seen from Zuko. Aang watched him silently, then gently placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Looking up, Zuko spoke softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you; and to your friends."

"You're sorry," Sokka said incredulously, "you're sorry?" he said, his voice rising.

"Sokka-" Aang began.

"No, Aang, no. I just barely survived a battle with his sister and had to leave my father behind as a prisoner. He thinks we're going to forgive him because he says he's sorry? The only reason we had to fight a losing battle today is because he betrayed us at Ba-Sing Se."

"You're right," came Zuko's voice.

Sokka looked down at Zuko, and now it was his turn to be surprised.

"I did betray you. You all have saved my life, more than once, and I dishonored that. I can't change what I did but I can try to make up for it now." Zuko looked around at the small group, but no one said anything more. Finally Zuko spoke again. "If you agree, I would like to join you and help you take my father down."

"And why would you do that?" Sokka asked, his voice still holding disdain.

"Because being fire nation is not honorable anymore...not to me. I used to think it was, but traveling with my uncle has taught me a few things..." Zuko's voice trailed off then, and he simply stared at the ground in front of him, seemingly lost in memory.

"Where is your uncle?" Toph asked quietly.

"He was in jail," Zuko began, coming out of his reverie, "but he broke out."

A smile played across the young earthbender's face at these words.

"I knew it," she said, her voice triumphant.

Zuko looked confused, and seemed about to speak, but Sokka cut across him.

"After everything you've put us through I don't think you deserve to join us," he said coldly, "but it's up to Aang." Turning towards Aang, Sokka spoke again. "If you think he should join us, then I'm with you. I may not like it, but I'm with you."

And as Aang looked at his friend, he knew it was true. Sokka was an incredibly loyal friend, and knew that Aang needed to make this decision without hindrance. He understood the demands of friendship, and the demands of war. Aang was unendingly grateful for that.

Looking back at Zuko, Aang made his decision. He held out his hand to Zuko, and Zuko took it. Brining the fire nation prince to his feet, Aang looked straight into his eyes.

"Welcome to the gang," he said, a small smile on his face, "hope you can keep up."


End file.
